Daphne Powell
Daphne Nicole Powell is a character in No Ordinary Family. Character Biography Daphne Nicole Powell is a smart pretty teenager with the luck and skill to be happy and almost popular but when Daphne discovers that she can hear other people's thoughts a world of teenage isolation opens to her Daphne finds out herself struggling to socialize and maintain normality when she cannot control her power to inundated with the thoughts and feelings of those around her, Daphne must find a way to master her powers before she is overwhelmed by them. Later, her mother teaches her a way in which to block out the extra noise, allowing her to focus again. As she begins to realize the potential in this ability, she begins to use it for her own personal gain. She is seen later using her powers to manipulate people by blackmailing them with secrets she uncovered while reading their minds quite often she is the first to show signs of her powers increasing, and is the only in the family that is clearly shown expansions without using the serum provided by GlobalTech. She soon discovers another aspect of her ability- the ability to see peoples' memories by touching them. She later also discovers that she has the powers of Telepathic Suggestion, Memory Erasing and in the season finale of season 1, it is suggested that she may also have Telepathic Torture. Relationships Chris In No Ordinary Detention Daphne told Chris that she likes him. Then the episode after that, they get ready to go on their date but Jim said no so Chris and Daphne get into an argument about how she is lying to her father then Daphne Leaves To Go To Megan's. Powers And Abilities Daphe has various Telepathic abilities such as *'Telepathy Receptive Telepathy' Daphne has the ability to read the minds of those around her. When she first developed this power, she had very little control over it and was easily overwhelmed when surrounded by large numbers of people. However, her mother taught her to control her power by focusing on her own inner thoughts, which allows her to shut out the thoughts of others. She is not able to communicate via her telepathy, only being able to read the thoughts of other people, and not broadcast her thoughts without speaking. *Telepathic Push - Daphne has the ability to implant suggestions into another person's mind using her telepathic powers. It is still unclear how far her level of influence extends. This was first shown when she was able to convince a mugger not to shoot Chris, and also used to make her father change his mind about grounding her for lying to him. Then later used to help JJ in finding out evidence about Natalie's mothers killing, by using her powers to suggest that suspects give her and JJ true information. In both instances, the influenced individuals seemed to show a degree of confusion about their sudden change of heart, suggesting that her power may be limited only to suggestion rather than outright control. She must speak the commands in order for the ability to work, and it has been shown to only work on one person at a time. *Memory Erasing - At the end of No Ordinary Future, Daphne erases Chris's memory of her ever telling him of her powers but she accidentally erases his memory of them also dating. In the episode, it shows her touching his forehead and Telepathically Pushing him to forget about her family and their powers, suggesting she must be in physical contact with a person in order to use this ability. *Telepathic Torture - Apparently Daphne is able to cause pain to someone using her telepathy. This ability is sending a huge amount of telepathic power into a person's mind and causes pain and can eventually knock the person out. This ability was first shown when she was pushing an office clerk in the finale of the first season. It was shown that she was under emotional duress, suggesting she cannot or has not yet used this ability without being in a heightened state of emotion. *Postcognition - When she physically touches a person, Daphne can see the person's memories. This hindsight comes in the form of jumbled, disconnected images which she occasionally shows difficulty in interpreting. It has not yet been revealed if this ability is limited to what the person is currently thinking about, or if Daphne can consciously search for specific memories. This ability was first revealed in an episode where a boy and his family got robbed, and as she tried to comfort him she touched him and realized he had lied about not seeing anything in the robbery. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Characters with Power's Category:Major characters